Only friends
by Loomena
Summary: Dedicated to Inita. Blue Dragon game. A year ago they defeated Nene... But her sorrow is still the same.
1. A thrill of anticipation

**Author note: **_This fanfic is dedicated to a very great, amazing friend of mine:D I'm talking about YOU, Snivy;) Her stories are just adorable^^ Her favorite pairing is Kluke and Jiro and so I decided to write the story about them (by the way, it's also my favourite pairing;)) :D The story is for the game and takes place a year after Nene's defeat:)_

XXX

_**Only friends**_

_A thrill of anticipation_

_Today, exactly a year before, they had defeated Nene._

_So many things had changed._

_But her sorrow was exactly the same._

XXX

When Kluke had awaken this morning, she felt absolutely whacked. It was down on the one hand that she hadn't slept well and on the other hand that today was _exactly _the day on which they had defeated Nene a year ago.

But actually the former was caused by the latter.

Whenever she thought of Nene, she had to think of her parents, or rather- Kluke winced while thinking that- of her parents _death_.

The toast, which she just had buttered, dropped on the floor.

Kluke looked at her calendar, in the hope that she could blame it for the unexpected loss of her breakfast.

_Time heals all wounds._

Exactly _this_ stood on her calendar.

Although she hated this saying always, she was finsihed off by it today.

_'Whoever said this, had_ _absolutely _no idea_ about what he was talking.' _She thought, filled with hatred for this person, for Nene...

The doorbell ringed and Kluke was relieved to have a good reason to leave the kitchen, where she couldn't bear being in a second longer.

XXX

Kluke opened the door slowly.

She spotted Jiro, and he seemed a bit embarrassed, like often in the las time; he beamed at her anyway.

But his smile vanished, when he saw her mien- Kluke made herself do smiling a few seconds to late.

"Hi, Kluke." Jiro started shyly. "Am I interrupting you?"

"Oh, no, please come in, Jiro... Of course you aren't disturbing me." She hurried to response as friendly as possible.

He didn't seem confident, but she opened the door completely to let him in. Sadly, he went through the living room into the kitchen; but he stopped dead in his tracks in the doorframe.

"I-I didn't know that you're having breakfast-" He stuttered, and got ready to leave her flat.

Kluke, shocked and wondering why _everything_ went wrong today, shouted desperately, "No, Jiro! Please stay, I just dropped it before the doorbell ringed! I'm so sorry, I-"

Kluke hurried to unpost the toast.

And Jiro did the same.

Their hands touched.

Jiro's face turned deep red, but then he smiled softly; Kluke's face turned also red, but in shock and not in anything else. As fast as she could, she took her hand back.

XXX

"I'm sorry, Kluke..." Jiro whispered, feeling badly hurt.

Kluke said nothing and stood up, with an hard expression in her face. Then she sighed deeply and looked out of the window. And now the look in her eyes was ineffable sad.

"You better go now."

Slowly, he stood up, "Kluke, I didn't want to-"

"Go, please, _go_." She said, screwing up her eyes and bitting on her lower lip, as if she wanted to cushion something with all her strength. Jiro looked bewildered at her a few moments longer, but then he turned around and leaved her flat.

In front of her apartment he leaned against one of the white hospital walls, his head in his hands.

She had made it quite clear that she didn't _want_ him.

He had always knew that, but yet it was different...

It seemed do final. So direct. Like a door which was slamed in his face.

The feeling of being rejected was reinforced.

XXX

_Thanks again, Snivy/Inita (I'm not quite sure which name I shall say;)), for being just an awesome person and a kind friend:D I really look up to you:) I wish you so much look with your novel and EVERYTHING in your life:D The next chapter will be much longer'^^' I just thought that the last scence was exactly the right one to finsih the chapter...XD_


	2. I miss you

**Author note: **_So, here's the second chapter:D I hope you all, especially you, Ini, will like it:) But first the review replies'^^'_

**JessicaLouissee: **_Now it's one of my popularest'^^' Thanks for liking it and the errors... I hope I can find someone who get rid of them;) Not you, Ini! But if you feel like it0_0 XD_

**Kittygirl86:** _I can understand that the week was horrible for you...:( I know, I'm mean;) (Because of Jiro) Awesome start? Thanks:D Well, here is the next chapter^^_

**Inita:** _First of all, anytime for all the thank yous:D Everyone likes thank yous, so don't worry;) I'm glad it cheered you up:D That was my aimXD I think you got it wrong: It's not the day on which Kluke's parents died, it's the day on which the defeated Nene^^ That's pretty important for the story;) I'm sorry, but I have to kill you if you point out my errors;) It's your story, you don't have to correct it!;( But on the other side, if it's that what you wanna, feel free to do it...;D I love cliffhangers, you're absolutely right:) What one-shot?XD It'll be a two-shot;) I like Inita more, I think;) Or IniXD I have no idea how you pronounce it though...XD I told you that so often, and I really think so:D I look up to you, I mean it:) ...That was the longest review reply ever;)_

**fallen wings01:** _Hello again;) 0_0 I already replied, but I won't mention him now;) I hope that he comes, he will go into prison first:D But I think he left now... I hope Kitty won't have to deal with him ever again0_0_

**RedFire195065:**_ Thanks:D Well, here's the chapter you hoped to see;)_

XXX

_**Only friends**_

_I miss you_

Kluke passed a churchyard.

She stopped for a moment, looking at the carefully groomed graves; at least these people had a place where they could rest in peace...

Unlike her parents.

After the landshark had been finsihed with them, there hadn't been anything to burry left...

OOO

_Although the wall infront of her was white, it looked red for her- red like blood._

_But even that wasn't important for her... Nothing was important, besides the thought, which again and again echoed in her head, regular like her heartbeat, _'Why? Why? WHY? ? ?'

_She sobbed fiercely. She felt like someone had pulled out a giant piece of her heart; a cavernous, abysmal hole yawned there were her parents had been before- before _it_._

_She still saw it- the monster, which had directly headed for her parents... Her mother, screaming her name in panic... It was too painful to think about it..._

_Her hands clenched into fists; pain was the only thing she still could feel._

_And the beast, who had destroyed everything, her life, her joy, her parents, _everything- _was still alive..._

_Hate boiled up inside her, hotter than blazing lava, colder than ice._

_Suddenly, it was clear for her why she was still alive._

_She had to kill _it,_ that monster, that beast..._

_Landshark._

OOO

XXX

Kluke stood yet in front of a little wodden dagger, which stood behind the high cemetery wall, protected from curious glances.

Her eyes filled with tears- like always, when she stood here, she couldn't hold them back...

_Marley Akura_

_and_

_Scarlett Akura_

_Those we love never really leave us; they are always with us, no matter what._

_I miss you, mummy and daddy!_

She sobbed hefty; _'Will we ever be together again?' _She thought desperately.

A voice in her head whispered comforting, _'Soon, my little one; soon, don't worry.'_

The voice sounded like her mother's...

And Kluke was thankful for the short moments when she could hear her parents again, so thankful, even if she knew that the voices were only pipe dreams; even if they were so far, they were still_ there_ in a way... For nothing in the world she would allow that she forgot their voices- that she forgot _anything_.

The smile of her mother, which always seemed to say, 'Welcome back', her comfort, her sympathy, regardless of how ridiculous her problems were... The serious face of her dad, which always lightened up when he saw her, his daughter...

The support the had stayed, the feeling of being always loved, no matter what...

And then the feeling of loosing them. The pain, the depsair, the sorrow.

Kluke was glad that noone could see her here; so she could weep freely, collapse unreistrained sobbing and wonder how soon 'soon' was.

XXX

Jiro sat on a chair in the beautyful garden of his parents; he always came here when he was upset... He could think well about his problems in this peaceful atmosphere; well, usually he could. But not yet.

He sighed desperately. If he only had pulled himself together, then Kluke would have came with him; but no, he had needed to touch her, and he even _dared_ it to turn red- no wonder that Kluke had wanted him to leave her flat...

_'Why couldn't I just use my brain instead of acting as rash as Shu? ? ?' _Jiro thought in despair.

A voice teased him, '_Well, because you are an embarassing idiot... Need I to go on?'_

_'No. I agree completely.'_

XXX

Jiro's monolog was interrupted by an overjoyed, excited and whatever else seeming Shu, who shouted, "Jiro! ! !"

Jiro sighed; he didn't know if he was able to take such unclouded bliss in a moment like this, when he actually had to finish an important dialogue with no less than himself.

Shu stood right in front of him yet, looking eagerly, when someone behind Jiro shouted, "Maro did find JIROOOO!" as if he was deaf; or maybe even with the doubtless vicious view to _make_ him deaf.

"Yeah, I'm not deaf, Manomaro, so _please_ don't yell at me!" Jiro snarled.

The smile on Shu's face vanished slowly; with his mouth half open, he looked like the original idiot.

But then he grinned widely. "Aww, we are in a bad mood, aren't we?" He teased Jiro.

"Well, if I'm right (don't worry, I'm always right), you need a party! What a lucky devil you are!" Shu said in a tone, which probably should sound silky, but Jiro only looked annoyed.

Shu looked nervously at him; maybe that was just a new tactic, but knowing Shu, Jiro cast doubt on it.

"Erm... What I wanted to say is- the king is throwing a party!" He threw a glance at Jiro, looking happily again. "Because of Nene's defeat and all, you know-" He gestured wild with his hands, and drew something like a giant ping-pong ball in the air. He was obvious shocked; Maybe he had expected that Jiro would burst out in cheers.

"It's a ball! Maro wanna ask Lady Zola if she wanna dance with him!" Manomaro said, looking dreamy. "Oh, and you have to come! It's our... erm... what's the word again-" He threw a glance at Shu, seeking for help.

Shu, who had slowly recovered himself from his shock, helped Manomaro along, "It's our duty to come, and it's not only a party, but a ball, so we have to dance-" Shu said, with a mien as if he was about to proclaim the name of the new ruler of the whole universe.

"We have to dance with _girls_!" He said, giggling like he was exactly that.

XXX

Jiro sighed deeply.

It wasn't even like he _wanted_ to find Kluke- but since Shu and Manomaro where seeking for her as well (to tell her 'the good news', to say it in Shu's words), Jiro needed to help them.

At the thought of being alone with her again though, he had the creeping horrors.

But an intelligent voice deep inside him whispered, that he _had_ to see her again, and of course he _wanted_.

The coward part of him certainly wanted to look for a dirty hole where he could spend the rest of his pathetic life.

Jiro sighed deeply. '_Maybe I just need time...'_

He didn't reailzed where he went.

He didn't realized that he passed a cemetery.

But suddenly he heared sobbs. Sobbs, which sounded like someone would tore out of sheer pain.

XXX

She heard steps behind her. But she didn't carred about them; noone in the entire world would be able to bother her yet.

_Yet_.

They only time she felt not like she was more than a million years apart from her parents, when she felt closer to them as to _anyone _living.

The sound of the steps stopped. Kluke only enfolded herself tighter. Whoever it had been, he was go-

"Kluke?"

Kluke's heartbeat exposed for a moment.

XXX

She stopped to sob when she heard his voice.

She just stood there like she was rock-hewn.

Jiro swallowed; he didn't wanted to find her in a moment like _this_- when he was absolutely sure that the last thing she wanted was being seen.

Surprisingly, she turned around, and smiled- her eyes where red, she looked like the unhappiest human on earth, but she really _smiled_, as if she was despite everything determined to act as if nothing happened.

_'How strong she is...'_ Jiro thought impressed- and shocked.

His heart started to beat faster.

Without that he wanted it, three words blundered out his mouth, "I'm sorry."

He actually didn't know for what he should excuse him first- for interrupting her _yet_ or for the... _Accident_.

She starred at him, as if she hadn't understood a word he said- or didn't even had _heard_ one.

But then, slowly, she responded, "Don't worry- it's okay-" She looked like she was strained trying to hide something.

Jiro's eyes widened as his glance shaved the simple wodden degger behind her.

He needed to read the text two times to understand.

Kluke swallowed- she tried to hide the degger, but when she looked into his face, her expression turned from nervous to shocked.

Jiro hurried to say something, even if he hadn't any idea what. "Kluke, is that...?"

She nodded slowly.

And then she sobbed low. It was only a sob; but in it lied the sorrow of the whole world.

XXX

Kluke refused to look at Jiro.

She never wanted someone to know about that degger.

But she would be damned if she would cry yet.

Hot tears burned in her eyes; if she would blink only one time, or open her mouth to speak, the tears would flew in showers.

But she couldn't help herself- one tear started to flow slowly over her cheek, followed by a second.

And before Kluke was able to realize it, Jiro hugged her softly.

Her whole body tensed up and she tried her best not to push him away.

Then, out off a sudden, it felt okay, indeed _right_.

She sighed and relaxed in his arms, wrapped her arms around him as well.

It was a good feeling to hug him- comforting, soothing...

And for the first time this day she was comfortable.

XXX

_Well, that was the second chapterXD I realized that there will be a third chapter...'^^' Which means that Kitty and Jessi will need another one-shot dedicated to themXD Anyway, I hope you liked it and please, please, please review!:D And if you feel like critiquing me, do that as wellX) It was overdramatic here and there^^ But I'm it IS dramatic if you loose your parents:( But I still hope that you, Ini, like it, because the story is dedicated to you and not to anyone else:')_


End file.
